A Mirror Without
by greyswomenyum
Summary: PWP prompt: Callie / Arizona, Mirror!Sex Arizona observes Callie's reaction to a mirror, and doesn't like it.


AN 1: I don't normally dedicate my fics to anyone, because with the kind of fics I generally write, it would be a bit weird doing it however I have made the actual sex bit of this fic a little shorter, as I am making an exception to my rule. The reason being; today I saw something that I didn't like at all, and I hope to never see that scene again, and so the result is this fic, so my dedication:

_**T, when you look into a mirror, look using my eyes because you, my love, are the most beautiful woman in the world. You. Are. Perfect.**_

AN 2: I was going to post the prompts I have received in order, but some were easier to write than others… over the next week or so, hopefully I'll finish the other 3 or four that I have started. This one, as I say was inspired by something I saw today, and I couldn't stop writing.

Prompt: Callie / Arizona Mirror!Sex.

* * *

><p>She had stood there for a good fifteen minutes staring ahead with a look that drift between disgust and annoyance. She had never been entirely comfortable about her body. She hadn't been <em><strong>un<strong>_comfortable per se, but she wasn't the tiniest woman around and there were always niggling thoughts. She thought it would be easier with women, but still, every so often she would have another round of doubts, because really, it's _Arizona Robbins_. She is hot. She has women lining up for her.

Callie looks at the full length mirror and her brow furrows, her eyes are trained to go straight to the parts of herself she knows aren't perfect and remain. Even in just the towel there are still parts of herself she didn't like. It is not that she is unhappy with who she is, or that she's not proud of her body, but after three weeks of long shifts, which meant bad eating habits, little exercise and sleepless nights, she knows that she hasn't taken good care of herself, and that is all the niggling doubts need in order to squeeze their way back into her conscious thought.

"Hey." The blonde's soft greeting startles her out of her trance and the fright-induced jump it caused allows the towel to drop. "Now _that_ is a greeting."

She feels the blondes chin press into her neck and her eyes meet blue in the mirror. She feels hands position against her hipbones, her hands immediately cover the smaller hands, Arizona's hands pull away only to cover Callie's with a whispered 'Hands stay here.' She feels the blonde's naked body press against her back. She doesn't miss Arizona licking her lips, nor does she miss the focus of of the blue eyes drift downward away from her own eyes.

"I love your skin, God how I love your skin." A fair hand travels the skin of Callie's lower abdomen. Brown eyes watch intently as smooth skin is transformed into gooseflesh before her very eyes. She's never seen it from this angle before, what Arizona _does_ to her.

"It's soft and smooth and so beautiful." Arizona's voice trembles as her words portray every ounce of reverence she holds for the woman in front of her. Callie remains transfixed on the hand, and when it travels up to cup her breast, she has to resist closing her eyes. She watches as Arizona's focus is on cupping the weight, squeezing her, feeling her, before her fingertips trace the circle of her areola. The skin had already been puckered some, and the playful fingers entice the nipple into a peak.

Had she always been this easy? She considers it, but then the feeling of a thumb rubbing gently against the very tip of the flesh cuts those thoughts off. Arizona's chin lifts from where it's been nestled and is replaced by lips, while her right hand moved from stroking over Callie's hipbone.

"Mmmmm. Arizona." She begins to turn her head, seeking out Arizona's lips and tongue.

"No. Watch. I saw you looking at the mirror, I saw your eyes. Watch… see what I see."

Arizona's hands glide up gently sweep up Callie's body, then weave into the thick locks of black hair. She scratches slightly and massages her scalp. Brown eyes flutter closed with the sensation and all movements still, except for Arizona's mouth moving closer to Callie's ear.

"Open. Eyes open." Once instructions are followed she continues. "I love your hair, I love how it glows blue, I love when you wear it up and I can see your neck. I love when you wear it down, I really love it when it's out and looks like we've had a couple of rounds in an on call room." As soon as the brown eyes opened she had continued her fingers massaging the raven-haired covered head.

A shiver runs the length of Callie's spine, originating in the very beginnings of her coccyx all the way up, making her shoulders shiver with the sensations the blonde was causing in her. Her whole body was now on notice to expect something.

The skilled hands run slowly down to the arch of Callie's neck fingering around the front a little, rubbing against the skin in the crevice created by the protruding clavicle, then back up, caressing over the skin behind her ear along the jaw. Her lips once again attach to the neck. The ortho-surgeon's reaction is to make room, and tilt her head. Arizona situates herself immediately in the gap created by the movement. Her lips pull away as she nuzzles the skin with her nose.

"I love how we fit, right here, I belong right here. Our bodies fit even just like this. Exactly like this." Her voice is low, quiet, but her meaning is clear for Callie and her eyes close once again. The blonde caught up in the feeling of her lover's soft, warm skin against her nose and face, closes her eyes too. Arizona inhales slightly and Callie's smile widens. This moment was them. So basic and yet it held so much love.

"I love your smell. Not the perfume or deodorant you put on, but you, straight out of the shower. Just… Calliope." Her hands lower and follow the shoulders outward. Her hands slip down under Callie's arms and the soft flesh causes the brunette to tense at the touch. Arizona's hands slide around and each hand cups a breast. Again she squeezes the weight, gripping tightened flesh in her fists, taking hold of them pushing them up and pulling them into Callie. The brown eyes open to find the blondes eyes closed and a pink lip being bitten.

She delights in the touch, because Arizona always been able to play her body perfectly. She watches with every movement and is struck by the realization that Arizona gets lost in _her._ Callie's hands again move to cover smaller, fairer hands, and the sparkling blue eyes flutter open and meet the brown. Smiles are exchanged and their eyes remained locked. The smaller hands glide down the soft skin, Arizona letting out a soft moan reveling in the feeling against her fingertips. Again, her hands still at the brunette's hip, covering Callie's hands with her own.

"They stay here this time." Both women smile playfully at each other in the mirror. "I love this body so much." Her hands slip around to the sides of Callie's ass. "I love this ass." They both laugh knowing that Arizona's hands could never stay away from the Ortho-Surgeon's ass. "I saw you looking in the mirror, I saw how you were looking at yourself. Why?"

"It's been a long couple of weeks."

"Yes it has." She kisses the shoulder in front of her.

"I've not been eating right and I'm tired and… I just, feel…"

"What?" Their eyes are still locked and Arizona's hands are stroking Callie's torso gently as if she can coax the answers out through tenderness.

"Today, I'm just not happy with my body. I just feel so ug-"

"Hey! That is my hot girlfriend you are talking about!" Arizona's fake stern face seems to fade after a shared look. "So you've been busy. We've been busy. No amount of time could take away your beauty. No amount of sleepless nights or busy days or lack or exercise or anything else you are thinking in that brain of yours can affect it." Her hands cover Callie's once again, but grips one and moves her hand so that the olive-skinned hand cups her sex, just enough so she can feel Arizona's reaction to her. "Can you feel it? Can you feel what you do to me by just touching you, by just watching you? This is what you do to me in 5 minutes of watching you. Without clothes, make-up, perfume or without doing anything… this is what you do to me, at the most basic of levels."

Callie's fingers curled and dipped into the wetness causing Arizona to push harder into her back, make a groaning sound before moving both hands away, replacing Callie's hand back at her hips, while hers began to stroke at the nearby abdomen.

"Do you know what I was doing before I met you?" Callie shook her head, almost too focused on the hand that hand dipped lower, to comprehend the question. "I was trying to treading water, trying to keep my head above water, I tried everything; pro bono work, applying for grants, women, being a Big Sister, running marathons... And then I saw you in the cafeteria when I was being shown around by the Chief, for a moment I didn't have to try."

Again they stare into each other's eyes through the mirror, Callie's eyes questioning and Arizona softly nodding.

Arizona's hand moved lower and eased against Callie's clit, rubbing slightly.

"I am lucky to have you. I'm lucky I get to touch you like this. I'm lucky to hear when you moan like that. I'm lucky to find someone I fit with."

Her gentle movements increased, playing with the sensitive lips, slipping down lower to find stickiness.

"Your body is amazing. Those hips… do you know how much I watch you walk? Whether it's away from me or toward me I love watching how your hips move, it's like you are dancing, and when you are dancing, it so sexy… When you dance I just want to fuck you, make you move those hips that will one day help bring our baby into the world…. Have I told you about this ass?" Her movements speed up, her other hand raises to Callie's left breast, running her thumb softly over the very peak of tightened skin.

"I see you look in the mirror like you did this morning and I can't imagine what you are seeing. I really can't imagine what you are seeing, because everything about your body makes me wet. Your strong fingers, God! I love those fingers, life saving hands with earth-shattering fingers." Her own fingers dip deeper and Callie's back arches her head leaning back onto Arizona's shoulder.

"And those thighs… when they wrap themselves around my neck when I eat you out, when I have you coming and I don't let up, they tighten so hard, I feel the muscles contract and release. I wouldn't give those thighs away for anything, particularly when I bite a certain spot on the inside of your thigh and it drives you crazy, you make this sound… it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." She teases Callie's clit by ghosting touches against it. The brunette moans, drawing the sound out.

"Like that Calliope, that exact sound is music to my ears. It makes me want to come so badly." Arizona's own body starts to grind on Callie's ass, as the brunette hips rock against Arizona's fingers. "Oh god, you do things to me that no one ever has." She feels Callie's own body start to twitch. "Watch the mirror, watch and see what I see." Arizona tries to get the words out coherently, her effort split between rocking against the brunette, moving her fingers drawing Callie nearer to the edge and the words. The words are not exactly her priority.

Callie's eyes watches as her body begins to shake, she can feel Arizona's body shake too as the blonde places her kisses on her shoulder, still gripping her left breast.

"Fuck Ari…"

"Let go."

Their bodies clash, their muscles causing them both to shake involuntarily against the other. They both sink to their knees, Callie practically sitting on Arizona making it easier to continue to grind, soon the shaking stops and the two women are breathing heavily and staring into the mirror.

"I love you."

"And I, you. Calliope, every inch of you." She strokes the olive skin and they sit there contentedly making eye contact through the mirror, Callie a little closer to seeing herself as Arizona would.


End file.
